Broken Autumn Leafs
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Andromeda knew she would have to inform her sisters of her coming marriage. She knew they would not take it very well, but she atleast expected them to listen to what she had to say.


Written for the **Variety of** **Prompt Challenge** (Disney Quote, 3. 'Them. Us. Look at them, they are us. What difference do you see?' –Lion King / Relationship 4. Siblings), **Scavenger Hunt Challenge** (25. A fic over 3,000 words), and **Literary Quotes Challenge** (#100- 'And all the lives we ever lived to be, and all the lives to be, are full of trees and changing leaves.' –Virginia Woolf, _To the Lighthouse_).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. It does however, belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I get no profit from this, only the enjoyment of getting to write.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-  
"Them. Us. Look at them, they are us. What difference do you see?  
-Lion King  
-oOo-  
"And all the lives we ever lived, and all the lives to be, are full of tress and changing leaves"  
-Virginia Woolf, _To the Lighthouse_  
-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

23, November, 1973

A chilly November wind rushed through the park, ruffling the heavy jacket Andromeda drew around herself. The thick green fabric was a great contrast to the changing leaves that crunched under her feet. Red, and orange decorated the ground, crisp as a fallen snow under her heeled boots. It was refreshing, the sounds in the air. The crinkling of falling leaves were dulled under the roar of children playing on the playground off in the distance.

She lifted her coal black eyes onto the sound, smiling sadly at the amount of children running over the equipment and around the swings. Their joy was so unbridled, not a care in the world as they made friends with each child they shared a slide with. It was unnerving, the way they could move about, unaffected by the darkness that hung around them. They lived in their little Muggle world, unaware of just how much danger they were in.

Drawing her jacket tighter around her throat, she continued her track through the park, putting the child's laughter at the back of her mind. The last thing she needed to worry about where some unnamed children. Any further thought she could have had on the subject were quickly pushed from her mind at the sight in front of her.

Even over the years, her sisters had yet to lose their natural beauty. Bellatrix was as stylish as ever, black curls bouncing around her face with such vibrant life. High cheek bones, and pale complexion completed off the look with a form fitting, black dress that clung to her torso, and flared freely around her knees. To the eldest sister's left, was the youngest of the Black sisters. At just barely seventeen and fresh from Hogwarts, Narcissa was the embodiment of youthful elegance. Her hair; tied in an easy bun at the base of her neck, was a pale blonde, bordering on a pulsing white. With skin as velvety as snow, and features just as delicate, the young woman watched the area around her with a much more curious expression than that of her eldest sister. She held herself proudly, pale blue dress flaccid against her thin frame.

"It's about time." Bellatrix's voice strained with impatience as she caught sight of her sister. The eldest sister crossed her arms over her chest, glaring in an indignant manner. "I don't understand why you wanted to meet us here. In a Muggle park? What has gotten into you, Andy?"

"It's good to see you too Bella." Andy only chuckled, finishing with crossing the distance between her and her sister. She reached out to Cissa, taking the young blonde in her arms, and squeezing tight. The two released one another, Andy turning towards the sister she resembled so greatly. Bella huffed, but threw her arms around the other girl moments after.

"You better have a good reason for this." Narcissa chuckled softly as her sisters broke apart. "I had wedding planning to attend to. Not that I don't mind getting out of it at the moment."

"How is that going?" Andromeda asked slowly, wringing her hands together in discomfort for where this conversation would soon to be lead. It seemed wrong, that her youngest sister could speak of her appending marriage with such ease, while she was terrified of what her own announcement might due to tear at her family. With the ease her sisters were speaking to her, it was clear their mother had yet to inform them of the newest scandal. It wouldn't be long though, before they two would brush her off once the truth was out.

"It is alright." Cissa spoke in a calculated manner. "Lucius's parents, mainly his mother, have been quite vocal about the whole ordeal. I'd be surprised if we made it to the wedding before she and mother begin to tear at one another. You will be there won't you? At the wedding. It's set for next spring."

"I do hope I will be." Andromeda attempted to keep the pain from her voice. With the smile still wide against her youngest sister's lips, the woman was pleased that Cissa did not pick up on the undertones. Bella however, was watching you sister carefully, as if unsure of something. Deciding to steer the conversation on (if only to prolong having to deal with the fall out that was soon to come), Andromeda continued to smile. "You have not told me anything about this man though. How did you even come by to meet him?"

"Bella introduced us." There was something in the girl's voice that made Andromeda want to question further, despite that fact that she did not need to. One glance at Bellatrix, and the tight dress sleeve that extended all the way down her arm, confirmed her idea of just how Bella knew their future brother-in-law.

"What of you?" Narcissa asked abruptly, changing the conversation away. "We haven't seen or heard from you in months? How was your trip? Was Germany all it's said to be?"

"It was." Andromeda smiled fondly at the memories flooding her mind. "What is there to say, really? The beer is heavy, the people friendly, Brandenburg Gate lives up to the hype, the Bode Museum is fabulous, and the Beschworung Wizarding Society was spectacular. Although, the Muggle World Cup did prove to make such a commotion over the summer. If I thought we were bad with Quidditch, I was not prepared for what was to come with the Muggles and their football."

"Football?" Bella asked, the level of disgust in her voice was dangerous. "What were you doing with Muggle football?"

"It was all over the wireless." Andromeda waved off the comment. "Everywhere we went, we could hear talk of the games going on. The Germans nearly lost their minds with the whole thing."

"Sounds interesting." Bella huffed, the lack of care in her voice precedent. Andromeda once more questioned what she had come here to do.

Would it be best to tell them herself, or allow her parents to simply fill the girls in whenever they saw them next? Knowing how much her mother would twist the tale, and make her out as the villain in all this, Andromeda resigned herself that it had to be done, here and now, by her. "I have something I want to talk to you two about. It's rather important."

"What's wrong Andy?" Narcissa stepped forward, wrapping her thin fingers around her sister's arm. "Is everything alright. You aren't…" she paused for a moment, looking her over. "You aren't pregnant are you? Because mother will flip."

"I am not pregnant." Andromeda shock off the thought, laughing under her breath. The action was lost quickly as she reached into the collar of her shirt, pulling out the silver chain in a fluid action. A small object dangled at the end. She took it in her fingers, lifting it for her sisters to see.

"No way." Narcissa eyed the ring in surprise. She reached out, cupping the piece of jewelry in her hands. "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking an engagement ring, than you are correct."

"It's small." Bellatrix muttered, taking the jewelry in her hand. That fact was true. The ring wasn't anything extravagant. It was a simple silver band, a lone green gem resting into the metal. While it did not hold much in size (when compared to the black pearls that rested on Bella's finger, and the ornate diamond of Cissa, her ring did seem lacking), but it did shine with a light that wasn't in her sister's rings.

"Who is he?" Narcissa asked, taking no mind to her sister's words. "What is his name? Where did you meet? How long has this been going on? Does mother know? You do know that she'll be furious at not knowing."

"Mother and father know." Andromeda spoke much slower than she had prior.

"And?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes at how long this was being prolonged. "Do we get to know anything about this future brother-in-law of ours, or what? Where did he go to school?"

"Hogwarts." Andromeda answered. "He was in my year."

"Slytherin." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

"No." Andromeda nearly whispered her next words. "Hufflepuff."

"_Hufflepuff_?" Narcissa giggled. "At least he wasn't a Gryffindor."

Bella continued in narrowing her eyes. "A Puff isn't much better than a Griffin."

"You cannot judge him on his school house." Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"What's his name?" Bellatrix's voice left no room for wiggling.

Now was the moment, Andromeda though. The moment to come out and confess to what she knew as love, but her family knew as dishonor. "Ted."

"What is his _name_?" The meaning in Bellatrix's voice was clear.

Swallowing hard, Andromeda steadied herself. "Tonks. His name is Ted Tonks."

"_Tonks_?" Narcissa tested the name on her tongue, not quite sure how she felt towards it.

Bellatrix sneered. "I remember that boy. Please tell me, dead sister, that you have not done what I think you have."

"I know that you might not approve-"

"Might not approve?" Bellatrix half sneered, half laughed.

Narcissa suddenly stepped forward, placing herself between the girls. "What am I missing?"

Bellatrix paid no mind to the youngest of them. "I take it mother didn't approve whenever you told her."

"No, she didn't." Andromeda tried to keep her voice firm. It angered her how quickly the conversation had turned. Not just five minutes ago they had been discussing their youngest sister's coming wedding, and now, they seemed to be at one another's throats. "I figured it would be best to inform you, before she managed to twist this into her favor. You know how mother can be."

A strong wind tore through the area, whipping dried leaves from the trees and depositing them on the hard ground. The laughter of children in the distance died away momentarily at the breeze, before it picked back up. The joyful noise of children seemed taunting now to Andromeda's ears.

"How could she twist this?" Bellatrix asked. "It's pretty clear what's going on."

Narcissa's hands flew to her mouth as she finally realized what was being discussed. "You don't mean?"

"Our dear sister has decided to shack up with a Mudblood." Bellatrix sneered.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "Do not use that word."

"Why shouldn't I?" Bellatrix continued on her growl. "That's what he is. And you? Do you understand what this means? What this makes you."

"Mother will be furious." Narcissa muttered, more to herself than to either of her sisters.

"I am quite clear of the consequences." Andromeda took a step towards her sister, watching as Narcissa stepped back slowly at the approach. "And I do not care. Mother has made her peace on the subject, and I will let it rest. But now I ask you. Does this really change anything? Were we not, just five minutes ago, on good terms. Are we not sisters?"

"You are no sister of mine." Bellatrix roared back. The rapidly growing wind caught her words, leaving them dancing an extra second in the air. "I will not call a blood-traitor family."

"Then so be it." Andromeda said sadly. She turned her attention onto Narcissa, watching the young girl carefully. The blonde stood rooted in her spot, as if she were unsure how to respond to what was going on. "What about you, Cissa?"

The young girl was quite for a moment, hands wringing together quickly. It was clear what was running through her head. It was a tough position she was placed in; side with the views she had been raised on, or agree with a sister who wanted to counter everything she knew. It wasn't an easy position, and Andromeda did not fault her sister for her time this was taking her. Narcissa's head dropped slightly, eyes not meeting either of her sisters.

"Is he worth all this" Cissa addressed her. "Really worth this. Is he more important than your family?"

"That isn't was this is about." Andromeda pleaded. "This isn't about him verses family."

"Mother and father won't approve." Narcissa spoke slowly, still not looking at her sister. "If you do this, you'll be choosing him over us."

"I am not choosing him over you." Andromeda realized how quickly she was losing her sister. "I am choosing love rather than allowing them to run my life with some arranged marriage that only benefits them."

"What do you mean by that?" Narcissa snapped her eye upwards.

"Cissa," Andromeda sighed heavily. She noted the wicked smirk on Bellatrix's face as she realized that young witch was siding with her. The smirk was so wild, and cruel. "Please listen to me."

"Go on." Narcissa spoke. "Explain to me."

"Look at them, sister." Andromeda pointed towards the collection of children that still played in the distance, the parents that watched over their young, and the teenagers racing through enjoying the crisp day. "What do you see?"

Narcissa pounded for a second, eyes narrowed at the strangers. "Muggles."

There was no animosity, or anger in her voice, just flatness.

"They're just people." Andromeda said. "People just like us."

"They are not like us." Bellatrix snarled. 'They are barbaric and violent."

"Do they look violent to you?" Andromeda pointed towards the Muggles in the distance, but did well to keep her gaze fixed on her sister. "Do not believe everything mother and father have taught you, dear sister. There is much more to the world than their black and white views. Maybe you should consider this every once in a while. Muggles, Muggleborn, pureblood, half-blood. What does it matter? We are all people in the end. People trying to live our lives. They make mistakes just as we do. They feel and love just like we do. There is no difference."

"There is every difference." Bellatrix threw her hands into the air in a manner similar to the tantrums she used to throw as a child. Stepping closer to Narcissa, the eldest sister took the girl into her arm, holding her tight and possessively. "Now, if that is all you have to say, than we are leaving. You have made your decision, don't waste anymore of our time."

"So just like that?" Andromeda growled as Bellatrix turned her back towards her. Narcissa allowed herself to be turned about as well, but moved much slower than that of her sister. "You'll turn your back on me, your own sister, just because of some supremacy views."

"We turn our backs to you, because you have made yourself the enemy." Bellatrix whirled around, glaring in the process. Her actions caused Narcissa to stumble slightly as she too faced her one more. Neither paid much mind to their youngest sister, as the eldest squared off. Passionate black eyes stared into wild murky orbs. "You chose your side when you picked that Mudblood over us. And that will come back to bit you in the arse."

"Is that a threat?" Andromeda laughed despite herself. How quickly the conversation had crumbled before them. 'Should I keep my eyes open for you and your Death Eater friends? Will you bring the Lestrange brothers and Malfoy with you, or will you come to do it yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa suddenly spoke up. The innocents that had been with her prior was gone. Eyes like a stormy blue sky darted between them, unsure where to place her loyalty. "Lucius is not a Death Eater. He would never…"

She trailed off.

Andromeda's heart went out to the girl in that moment. Narcissa had always been so trusting, so selfless, and so eager to please. It always stuck her odd that the sweet girl had found her way into Slytherin. The girl would throw herself in front of any curse for those she loved. Would go to any lengths to protect those close to her. It was a trait that didn't seem to be passed down through most of the family, but it was one that so many people took advantage of. Knowing that she would be leaving her sister in the care of Bellatrix and Lucius, allowing them to take hold of that innocents and mold it to their whims, was the hardest thing Andromeda could acknowledge.

"Quite now, Cissa." Bellatrix hissed lowly, eyes not leaving Andromeda. "If you chose this boy, this Mudblood, than don't expect anything else from us. I'm sure mother has already made it clear that you are no longer welcomed. Now, if you do not mind. Cissa has a wedding to plan, and I have a dress to help her select. If that is all you wanted to say, fine. You said your peace, and now we are leaving."

Bellatrix turned abruptly, snaking her arm through Narcissa's and yanking the girl behind her. Had they not been in a busy Muggle populated area, Andromeda was certain her sister would have apparated away. She could not do so, and chose to drag the younger girl behind in her angry march, shoving aside any who crossed her.

Andromeda made a move to turn, but found herself stationary whenever Narcissa glanced over her shoulder to her. The distance between them had grown enough that the young girl's features were distorted ever so slightly. Despite the unclear view, Andromeda was sure there sat the smallest of encouraging smiles on the girl's lips. It was there and done in a flash, the retreating sisters disappearing behind a row of long overgrown trees.

Almost thinking she had imagined the final exchange, Andromeda couldn't help but let herself exhale the breath she had been holding. Her fingers went to the ring that hung around her neck, the weight of it so light now. Reaching back to undo the chain, she held in before her, watching the evening sun reflecting off the small gem.

Without removing her gaze, she slide the ring from the chain, and positioned it properly on her finger. It felt so real placing it back where it belonged. She looked back to where her sisters had vanished, almost expecting to see them running back towards her, apologizing for the words they had shared. The two didn't show though, and Andromeda had to except the fact that they would never come running after her again.

Pulling the collar of her jacket up tight around her throat, she turned back up the path she had traveled down. A cold breeze danced between her legs as she walked, but she paid no mind. The trees she passed by were bare, their leaves all blown off and left to die on the unforgiving ground. Her boots crunched mercilessly over the leaves, bringing an end to their natural beauty.

The laughter of childhood dreams which sat in the distance seemed taunting to her now. Each leaf she stepped on sent out such a sickening sound, that several times, Andromeda wondered if she were not hearing her own heart breaking like the leaves under her heels.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

**Word Count without Author's Note: 3166**

**I really like this one. It's the first time I've written for the Black girls, and I must say that it is enjoyable. That's about where I'm going to end this though. Remember, reviews are much loved, and I really enjoy hearing ya'll's thoughts. **


End file.
